User talk:LieutenantDavies
Welcome Oh noes... the entire family is moving in!! :P Little_Missy - 15:10, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I think my bot has deleted it before I even got your message...lol Little_Missy - 18:10, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm... My recommendation is to create a Grunt Alliance (This would be hard as it may contradict some facts if not careful) or a Brute Alliance (Similar to the Grunts comment). Elite Alliance is too... common and lack imagination, though it is the easiest to replicate... I say go for it! Little_Missy - 18:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Please dont If you make a Grunt Faction,please dont nem it the Grunt Alliance,as I have already made the here. Grunt Alliance Thank You.-Zeno Panthakree 02:49, 10 October 2008 (UTC) You could name it the Confederacy of Species.-Zeno Panthakree 22:25, 10 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Covenant Extremists Sure, go ahead and add it. Also, you don't need to ask, just add an article you've made. What year, round about? Okay, the only species of mine around then are the Vacusians. They are primitive in some ways, but are excellent fighters and will be a tough challenge to beat. Your Pictures Here are your requested images, unfortunatly on High Ground I could not get the gates to stay closed. I hope these are still ok. Come back any time if you want more pictures. Good luck with your articles 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 11:56, 12 October 2008 (UTC) 3rd Picture Unfortunatly you can not have a Plasma Rifle on Valhalla any preference to another weapon? Say Cheese! Great Photo! 12th October 2008 20:37 Your Picture Here it is sorry but only the energy sword was available hope this is ok. Say Cheese! Great Photo! 12th October 2008 20:59 Sample RP Sorry to ask, but in order to keep Bastogne interesting, I want to make sure players can post well written responses. I cant really find any real work concerning the UNSC, and i would appreciate it if you could provide a sample piece of ground combat with Marines. DeltaTeamCurt 20:07, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Covenant Extremists vs Hai I'd love to have our factions fight. Maybe one of the few worlds that the Hai captured during their attempt at galactic domination belonged to the Covenant Extremists or something. Tell me what you think, and I look forward to fighting! Actene 19:52, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I like your idea. How long a time period should these battles span, and on how big a scale should they be? (Lots of ships and combatants, fewer ships but lots of combatants, etc.)vActene 11:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) The Hai begin their galactic conquest during or after the events of Halo 3. As to the Hai fleet, they don't have many Covenant ships, so the ones that they've captured will probably not be used (in the first battle at least). The ships that the Hai themselves have manufactured have minimal shielding and mainly utilize missiles for combat. Some of their larger ships have been modified to use plasma weapons as well, but for the most part the Hai rely on overwhelming numbers to defeat the Covenant in space. Do the extremists use any technology out of the ordinary? (i.e. not used by the regular Covenant?) Actene 11:47, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I like your times, since the Hai could have spent a few years after freeing their system building up their military. How about the Hai attack the Extremist system, manage to land a large ground force, but are repelled in space. The ground force goes on to wage war on the surface while the rest of the Hai launch a counter attack to rescue their trapped troops. How's that sound? Actene 12:14, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Sure. I'll add to the Hai as soon as I can, but I've gotten busy with homework so I could be awhile. Actene 01:27, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Hi again. Just wondering whether you think I should post info on the battle on the Hai main page, create a Hai-Extremist War page, or just do a battle page. If you like the latter two, I could state that the two of us are co-developing the page. What do you think? Actene 02:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Your Pictures Here are the images Baccus requested for you I hope they are ok. Say Cheese! Take a look. Unggoy Confederacy The Unggoy Confederacy sounds similar to my article,the Grunt Alliance. Did you possibly look my page up? And if you did,was it good? Please reply soon, You know, rather than creating multiple articles about the branches of the Covenant Extremists, you could just give a brief description in the main page. It saves space. Just a suggestion though...KAC- 12:04, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Milky Way War Era I added 3 of my factions to the page like it said. Check it out. I'll erase them I replaced them with the Sreluvians I'd love to. Maybe the Covenant Remnant can pay the Alliance of Tribes a massive amount of money or something. Can you please give me more info about how this works? Sorry its taking me so long to write that battle, but I've got a 4 day weekend coming up so I should be able to write it then. Regards. Actene 22:53, 5 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, where should I add the Hai to the list? Actene 22:55, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Great! I plan to flesh out the Hai a little more once I have the time. By the way, how will the Milky Way Wars progress? Will they just be a list of battle pages or will there be some RPs that go along with them? Actene 21:14, 6 November 2008 (UTC) How will this work? How is this whole Milky Way War Era thing gonna work? Is it gonna be like a war or something. Im not sure if Ican help with a large project,as I just noticed some of my older articles need to be updated and my ranks need to be put on a template. I will help if you need me to,though,although I am not guaranteeing it. Then I guess the Remnant is gonna have to learn not to mess with the Sreluvians. They are Tier 3,and have a slightly larger military than the UNSC. Plus,who knows whats in the Unknown Zone? They could have dozens of resource rich systems in there! Plus the Sreluvian Navy needs to be amped up a bit (the only have 2 ship classes.) All I have to say on be half of them is BRING IT ON!!!!!! Look How do my articles look so far?Alpha 115 15:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome know i just have to get to writng my story about Agent Chicago and Allen Drakford.Alpha 115 15:16, 6 November 2008 (UTC) That sounds awesome. Btw,do you know about infoboxes? Im not sure how to pace them on pages. Idea for you You should make an RP about the whole Milky Way War thing,kinda like Ajax with his Necros War,except not as large. I've finally gotten started writing the Battle of Nalious and it should be done by this afternoon. There's not as many ships as you suggested, but if you don't like it you can change it (I'm putting you as co-author). What happens is the Hai attack, land a massive amount of troops, and then gradually begin to lose the battle in space while their warriors wreak havoc below. The Elites' attack on Hai territory causes the surviving ships to evacuate as many troops as they can before falling back to defend Uruk. The warriors who were not evacuated lay waste to the planet as the Extremists systematically hunt them down, eventually destroying a large part of it with nuclear weapons. Although they are killed to the last man, the Hai manage to render about 90% of Nalious uninhabitable. Anyway, like I said, I should finish and post the article by sometime this afternoon. Actene 17:56, 9 November 2008 (UTC) No, the Hai use the nuclear weapons once defeat becomes inevitable. I'm gonna use this battle as the reason the Remnant recruits the Hai for the Milky Way Wars (they see what brutally effective fighters they are) Actene 18:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, the battle's finally up. Actene 19:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Would you mind recording it in the Milky Way War's timeline? Actene 19:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Battles Hey, I just saw that you added some more to the Milky Way War Timeline, and was wondering if there were any more battles you'd like me to do. I really enjoyed writing Nalious, so if there are any else you need done, I'd love to do it! Actene 21:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Sure thing, thanks! I'm not sure how the battle will turn out, but I should be able to finish it by the end of this weekend. Actene 12:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Enslavement Please alter that they wer enslaved. The last time the Sreluvians were enslaved by Covenant,they fought back brutally,and gained their independence. What makes you think the Remnant are any different. The nly real reason they were enslaved is because of the Sangheili. After the Great Schism,the Sreluvians easily killed the Brutes and regained their former colonies. As I have told you,they are not to be trifled with. Its okay if they are enslaved,but they will eventually fight back. Also,can they be rapid assault troops,as they can roll in their shells at 13 mph. Silent Executor Hey, just wanted to let you know that I finished the Battle of Silent Executor. Sorry it took so long to do, but I've been a bit lazy lately and only just now found the gumption to write it. If you don't like anything in it I'll change it. MWWE Hey i was wondering if i could make a species for your next project? you kno that reviels itself after the MWWE ends? Warm Regards How about "evil" in that if finds any space faring species they declare war on them and doesnt stop till there destroyed. If you want me to change anythin lemme kno. Warm Regards Federation of Free Alliances I'd love to have the Hai in your next project. I think they'd still be a fringer mercenary race and not part of any of those unions you mentioned. The Agnostos would like to be in this federation. Thank you for inviting them. I've written the Milky Way War into the Hai's page and am starting to work on the navy the Hai are creating as a response to their defeat. Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I've detailed two important ships in the new Hai fleet and will be making more soon. Could you read them over, since they basically tell about the state of the Hai after the war, and tell me if I should change anything? Also, can you add the Hai to the Milky War Era category? Thanks, Nexus So heres the Species i made fro MWWE : P Hope you like. Oh and on the project page can you say in 2703 they first encounter the Nexus?. Cheers Regards New Federation I would love to have the Sreluvians join it. I may not be on much however,as I am an admin on Zombiepedia. I may be on tonight,so see ya later alligator. Hai I just noticed that you were on today. I was wondering if you minded the Hai becoming much more stronger and nationalistic after their defeat in the Milky Way War (I've been writing a lot of articles about them becoming more advanced and they're currently having a small war with the Nexus that takes place about a year after the MMW). Could you just read over some of the changes I've made to them and tell me what you think?